Best selling games (seventh generation)
The Best selling video games of the seventh generation of games. List may not be complete, certain numbers may not be available Consoles Sales data from List of best-selling video games (Wikipedia) Overall Top 10 best selling seventh generation console games. Includes only sales on one console only (i.e. separate sales figures and rankings for Madden NFL on the PS3 and 360). # Wii Sports (21.56 million) (bundled in all regions except Japan) # Wii Play (11.51 million) # Halo 3 (8.1 million) # Super Mario Galaxy (6.1 million) # Mario Party 8 (4.86 million) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (4.85 million) # Gears of War (4.7 million) # MotorStorm (3 million) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (4.52 million) # Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (3.4 million) Xbox 360 Top 10 best selling Xbox 360 games # Halo 3 (8.1 million) # Gears of War (4.7 million) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (3.172 million approximately: 3.04 million in US, 78,000 in Canada, 53,501 in Japan) # Grand Theft Auto IV (2.6 million approximately: 1.85 million in US, 750,000 in UK) # Forza Motorsport 2 (2.274 million approximately: 2.23 million in US, 31,255 in Japan, 12,600 in Canada) # BioShock (2.2 million shipped, includes PC version) # Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2.08 million in US) # Guitar Hero II (2 million in North America and Western Europe) # Assassin's Creed (1.985 million approximately: 1.87 million in US, 60,000 in Canada, 55,041 in Japan) # Madden NFL 07 (1.72 million in US) Playstation 3 Top 10 best selling Playstation 3 games # MotorStorm (3 million) #Resistance: Fall of Man (2.5 million) # Gran Turismo 5 Prologue (1.926 million approximately: 1.5 million in Europe, 202,131 in Japan, 224,000 in US; 2.23 million shipped) #Grand Theft Auto IV (1.57 million approximately: 1 million in US, 570,000 in UK) #Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (1.2 million) # Heavenly Sword (1 million) # Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (1 million) Wii Top 10 best selling Wii games # Wii Sports (30.87 million) (September 2008)http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2008/081031e.pdf#page=6 # Wii Play (16.15 million) (September 2008) # Mario Kart Wii (9.53 million) (September 2008) # Wii Fit (8.76 million) (September 2008) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.47 million) (September 2008) # Super Mario Galaxy (6.1 million) (March 2008)http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2008/080425e.pdf#page=6 # Mario Party 8 (4.86 million) (March 2008) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (4.52 million) (March 2008) # Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (3.4 million) (March 2008)http://www.thatvideogameblog.com/2008/03/21/the-3rd-party-wii-games-that-sold-a-million/ # Link's Crossbow Training (2.75 million) (September 2008) Handhelds Nintendo DS Top 10 best selling DS games # Nintendogs (18.67 million) # Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (14.77 million) # New Super Mario Bros. (14.16 million) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (12.98 million) # Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! (10.83 million) # Mario Kart DS (10.45 million) # Animal Crossing: Wild World (9.53 million) # Super Mario 64 DS (6.12 million) # Big Brain Academy (5.01 million) # The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (4.13 million) PSP Top 10 best selling PSP games # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (4.5 million, may include PlayStation 2 version) # Daxter (2.3 million) # Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (2.15 million) # Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G (2.142 million in Japan) # Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1.956 million approximately: 1.83 million in US, 125,507 in Japan) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (1.25 million approximately: 800,000 in Japan, 450,000 in North America) # Monster Hunter Freedom (1.15 million) # Need for Speed Most Wanted 5-1-0 (1.047 million approximately: 1.02 million in US, 27,151 in Japan) # Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (1 million) # Tekken: Dark Resurrection (1 million) References category:Video games Category:lists